catolicafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
As origens apócrifas do cristianismo/8
Bibliografia básica para o estudo dos apócrifos *BLOOM, H; MEYER, Marvin. O evangelho de Tomé. As sentenças ocultas de Jesus. Rio de Janeiro: Imago, 1993; *CROSSAN, Jean Dominique. O Jesus Histórico. A vida de um camponês judeu do Mediterrâneo. Rio de Janiro: Imago, 1994; *----, Jesus; uma bibliografia revolucionária, Rio de Janeiro, 1995; *----, The complete Gospels; "Everything you need to empower your own search for the historical Jesus", Sonoma: Polebridge, 1994; *FARIA, Jacir de Freitas, MOREIRA, Gilvander et al. Barreiras rompidas! Portas Abertas! Atos dos Apóstolos 16-28 e Atos que os Atos não contam. In A PALAVRA NA VIDA. São Leopoldo: CEBI - MG, 2002, v. 169/170; *FARIA, Jacir de Freitas. Apócrifos: o que revelam esses livros secretos. Jornal de Opinião, Belo Horizonte, 8-14 out. 2001, n.645, p.4-6; *----, Maria Madalena, a mulher que Jesus tanto amou, CONVERGÊNCIA, out.2001, n.346, p.511-516; *----, A outra Bíblia que a tradiçao cunhou de apócrifa. Jornal de Opinião, Belo Horizonte, 8-14 out. 2001, n.645, p.7; *----, Segredos de história e fé. Estado de Minas, Belo Horizonte, 02 fev. 2002, caderno Pensar, n.22033, p.5; *----, A verdade dos evangelhos apócrifos. Magazine, Divinópolis, 09 de fev. 2002, caderno Cultura, n.110, p.4; *LAPIDE, Pinchas. Filho de José? Jesus no judaísmo. São Paulo: Loyola, 1993; *LELOUP, Jean-Yves. O Evangelho de Maria. Miriam de Magdala. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1998; *----, Palavras da fonte, Comentários sobre trechos dos Evangelhos de Maria e Tomé. Petrópolis: Vozes, 2000; *LIMA, Pedro Vasconcelos, E lhes falavam em parábolas. Uma introdução à literatura das parábolas. Mosaicos da Bíblia, São Paulo, n.19, 1995; *MARTÍN, Santiago. O evangelho secreto da Virgem Maria. São Paulo: Mercuryo/Paulus, 1999; *MORALDI, Luigi. Evagelhos Apócrifos. São Paulo: Paulus, 1999; *OTERO, Aurélio de Santos. Los evangelhos apócrifos. Madrid: BAC, 1991; *PACELS, Elaine. Os evangelhos Gnósticos. São Paulo, Caitrix; *PIÑERO, Antônio. El otro Jesús, Vida de Jesús según los Evangelios apócrifos. Córdoba: Ediciones El Almendro, 1993; *PIÑERO, Antônio et al. La Hija de Pedro. Textos gnósticos. Biblioteca de Nag Hammadi, II. Madrid: Ediciones Trotta 1999, p.209-219; *----, Hechos de Pedro y los doce apóstoles. Textos gnósticos. Biblioteca de Nag Hammadi, II. Madrid: Ediciones Trotta 1999, p.220-239; *----, Carta de Pedro a Felipe. Textos gnósticos. Biblioteca de Nag Hammadi, II. Madrid: Ediciones Trotta 1999, p.241-258; *REVISTA DE INTERPRETAÇÃO BÍBLICA LATINO-AMERICANA. Cristianismos originários (30-70 d.C.). Petrópolis: Vozes, v.22, 1995; *REVISTA DE INTERPRETAÇÃO BÍBLICA LATINO-AMERICANA. Cristianismos originários (35-138 d.C.). Petrópolis: Vozes, v.29, 1998; *REVISTA BÍBLICA BRASILEIRA. Apócrifos do Antigo Testamento. Fortaleza: Nova Jerusalém, n.1-2-3, 1999; *REVISTA BÍBLICA BRASILEIRA. Apócrifos do Antigo Testamento. Fortaleza: Nova Jerusalém, n.1-2-3, 2000; *RAMOS, Lincoln. A história do nascimento de Maria, Proto-evagelho de Tiago. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1988; *----, Fragmentos dos Evangelhos Apócrifos. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1989; *----, São José e o menino Jesus, História de José, o carpinteiro, e o Evangelho do Pseudo-Tomé. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1990; *----, Morte e assunção de Maria, Trânsito de Maria. Livro do Descanso. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1991; *----, A paixão de Jesus nos escritos secretos, Evangelho de Nicodemos (Atos de Pilatos). Descida de Cristo aos infernos. Declaração de José de Arimateia. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1991; *----, O drama de Pilatos, Cartas entre Pilatos e Herodes. Cartas entre Pilatos e Tibério. A morte de Pilatos e outros textos. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1991; *ROST, Leonhard. Introdução aos livros apócrifos e pseudoepígrafos do Antigo Testamento e mito dos manuscritos de Qumran. São Paulo: Paulinas, 1980; *SEBASTIANI, Lilia. Maria Madalena de personagem do evangelho a pecadora redimida. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1995.